Detective Mako: Police Force Poster Boy
by AJedistuckintheMatrix
Summary: Lin wrongfully arrested him. Now it's time for her to apologize...or so he thinks...


"Alright, Team Avatar is back in business!" Mako's brother cheered, rounding the three of them in a hug. For a moment, he thought he even saw Chief Beifong smile, but that could have been his imagination.

"If you four are done celebrating," the chief broke in, "I need to speak with Mako alone for a minute." then she started walking away.

"She probably wants to apologize for throwing you in prison when you were innocent." Bolin smiled.

"You think?" A strong sense of accomplishment came over him. An apology meant that he'd finally proved himself to Beifong, and earned her trust. Korra put a hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah, I think she does owe you an apology." she agreed with her own grin.

"Just don't count on getting it." The mad genius said from the cell.

"Mako!" His boss called from down the hall.

"Coming, Chief!" Mako jogged to catch up with her. They walked in silence, Beifong obviously wanting to find a secluded place to talk. That was understandable. He knew how much he hated admitting he was wrong, for the Chief of Police it must be even harder.

"Come on." she urged him to follow her into the overload cell, which was rarely ever used. He was a little hesitant, naturally; he'd just gotten out of jail.

"Whoa." There were papers scattered all across three of the bunks, research on the Northern Water Tribe, explosives, and more. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when two strong hands grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"You do anything like that again I will _personally_ lock you up and smash the key!"

"But I solved the case!" he was too stunned to fight back.

"You nearly blew it. Going to Varrick and telling him you were 'close to proving it'. Why didn't you just tell him to make sure that he'd covered all his tracks? You moron."

"I-"

"Can it! I've got more to say. How could you, of all people, be stupid enough to make a deal with triads? Giving one of the most dangerous criminals in the city his bending back, and new vehicles for his goons! Do you have any idea how many people could've been hurt?! You are a POLICE OFFICER! Your job is to stop criminals, _**not**_ enable them!"

"Varrick.." Mako tried to think of an excuse, "He was fooling everybody! And Lu and Gang weren't doing anything!" If she hadn't assigned two idiot cops to the case, then he wouldn't have had to do all the work.

"Lu and Gang don't have half a brain between the two of them." Beifong growed. He blinked. Was he missing something here?

"Wait. What?"

"They're idiots. Look around, Mako. You think I've been having wild parties in here?"

"Umm…you mean, you knew it was Varrick the whole time? You were just letting him think he was off the hook?"

"I didn't know the whole time. At first I thought that the North was behind it. They can afford a few firebenders to do their dirty work and throw us off the trail. You're findings were enough to convince me." she confessed and he smiled, he'd been of some help after all, "But you still acted like an imbecile. If I hadn't arrested you for those planted explosives, you'd probably be dead in a ditch by now thanks to Varrick's tampering."

"You were protecting me."

"You're finally figuring it out. The dumber they think you are, the more mistakes they'll make. I had everything under control, you were just firing in the dark. And for some reason, you think I should just trust a rookie like you because you _think _you know more than me. I swear, if you weren't the force's poster boy, I'd fire you right now."

"Poster Boy?"

"Don't you get it, kid? You're on the Avatar's team and you helped save the city. The people sleep better at night knowing you are on the beat. And that kind of hope, even if it is a load of garbage, is hard to come by." she got an inch away from his face, "But let me tell you something, this is your first and last warning, I'm not going to have some loose cannon who can't see past the next five minutes working under me. Wise up, or get out." With that, Beifong released her hold on him and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Chief."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it." she barked, "You're suspended. Two weeks. A 'vacation' for all your 'good' work." As she stepped out side the cell and paused, "I was once the city council's poster girl. They knew Toph Beifong couldn't fight forever so they decided to settle for her daughter. With every promotion they gave, she cracked down harder on me. She forced me to earn it. At the time I thought she was just being an ass, but when I got a little older, I saw that she was preparing me for the trials that I would face. I never did thank her, but I am grateful." Then she walked away.


End file.
